1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible water bags and, more specifically, to a suction valve for water bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of collapsible water bags for bicycle rider and outdoor games have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. Regular collapsible water bags are commonly equipped with a suction valve (nozzle) through which the user sucks in water. Regular suction valves for water bag include two types, namely, the hard type and the soft (flexible) type. FIGS. 1A and 1B show a soft (flexible) suction valve according to the prior art. This structure of soft (flexible) suction valve 1 is molded from polyurethane rubber or silicon rubber, having a crossed split 3 in the tip 2. Normally, the spring power of the material property of the soft (flexible) suction valve 1 forces the tip 2 to close the crossed split 3 (see FIG. 1A). When the user sucks the tip 2, the tip 2 is deformed to open the crossed split 3 (see FIG. 1B). This structure of suction valve 1 is functional, however the tip 2 tends to be deformed accidentally, causing a water leakage. When the water bag put in one""s backpack, other storage items in the backpack may squeeze the tip 2, thereby causing the tip 2 to open the crossed split 3.
FIG. 2 shows a hard type suction valve according to the prior art. According to this design, the hard type suction valve 4 comprises a stopper 5 provided in an axially extended stepped water passage thereof, a spring member 6, which supports the stopper 5 in the closed position, and a lever 7 adapted for receiving pressure from the user""s teeth to compress the spring member 6 and simultaneously to open the stopper 5. When sucking in water from the suction valve 4, the user must squeeze the teeth against the lever 7 with effort.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,947 discloses another design of soft suction valve. This design achieves water passage opening/closing control through a linear action.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a suction valve for water bag, which closes/opens the water passage through a rotary motion. It is another object of the present invention to provide a suction valve for water bag, which enables the user to regulate the flow rate of output water. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a suction valve for water bag, which is comfortable in use. According to one aspect of the present invention, the suction valve for water bag comprises a mounting block fastened to the water outlet tube of a collapsible water bag and adapted for guiding water out of the water outlet tube, a rotary valve block coupled to the mounting block for free rotation between to close/open the water passage and to regulate the flow rate, and a flexible suction nozzle threaded onto a tubular front screw rod of the rotary valve block for enabling the user to suck when the valve block rotated to the second position. According to another aspect of the present invention, the flexible suction nozzle has a flexible plastic body internally reinforced with rigid plastic stretcher members. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the suction valve further comprises a hygienic cap connected to the mounting block by a cord member and adapted for protecting the flexible suction nozzle.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.